silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I've Forgotten Everything
is the season premiere of Survivor: Game Changers. Challenges Reward Challenge: The Marooning The tribes are to collect as much supplies as they can in a fishing boat. However, while the tribes are busy gathering items, several yards from the boat is another boat where a large box of tools is waiting. It is up to the tribes if they will stay longer on the fishing boat or race for the tools. The first person to grab the tools wins it for his or her tribe. Reward: A box of tools. Winner: Verona Immunity Challenge: Battle Dig The tribes would face off in singles. The five castaways would race along the beach to dig up a single bag in a designated lane. The castaways would then have to race back to their respective finish mat. The first person to be touching the bag and their finish mat would score a point for their tribe. The first tribe to score three points would win. Winner: Reconciliation Story Day 1 The season premiere opens with Luke P on a boat in the Pacific ocean with the twenty-five contestants in front of him. The boat is full of food and supplies, with five rafts hanging over the side. Luke introduced the players and informed them that they have five minutes to take everything they can from the boat and sail back to camp with their rafts. However, there is a large toolbox on a ship not too far out into the ocean if anyone wants to take the time to grab it first, giving their tribe a starting advantage. The game begins, as everyone starts grabbing as much supplies as they can. Immediately, Rita jumped into the water and swam for the tools. Libby went in after her, but no one else decided to follow. During the scuffle, Moira found a scroll on the ground labeled "Secret Advantage", and stuffed it in her shorts when no one was looking. Rita then successfully grabed the toolbox, winning the reward for Verona. Once the time was up, everyone sailed off with all they could fit on their rafts to their respective beaches. Reconciliation arrived at their camp first, with Simon having strained his back while swimming over. Once at camp, everyone began talking and setting up. Legrengetti arrived at their beach, and Claire took instant charge of the tribe and began telling everyone where to put everything. No one opposed the early leadership, except for Libby - who did not take well to being bossed around. Ikino arrived at their beach, as Bilbo had little trouble carrying most of the supplies up. Having grabbed more than every other tribe, the five strained to bring everything forward. Having grabbed a cage full of chickens, Squidward claimed charge of watching over them. Hamlet was next to arrive at their beach. Finn and Rod carried most of the equipment, and they were quick to learn that they had grabbed less than any of the other tribes. Scrooge took this initiative to give a motivational speech to his tribemates, bringing everyone's spirits up. Verona was last to arrive, with Lucy taking charge when unloading the luggage, much to Lita's disdain. Lita placed the toolbox at the center of camp and announced that nobody should touch it without supervision, to which Rikke openly disagreed with her on, starting an argument between the two women. Reagan stayed out of it while the rest of the women bickered. On Hamlet, the shelter building was a slow process. However, Scrooge managed to provide immense amounts of wood for the tribe, allowing them to work much faster. Under Archibald's supervision, Finn and Rod built the shelter up while Scrooge worked on getting a fire. Without much trouble, Scrooge successfully made fire on the first day without flint. The tribe rejoiced at his accomplishment. McCartney approached Scrooge at the beach side to discuss starting an alliance. Scrooge accepted the offer, and they discussed bringing Rod in to vote out the younger Archibald or Finn first. On Ikino, Lelouch took charge of the tribe quickly and began working to build up the camp. Lincoln pitched in as well, but had mixed feelings about Lelouch's leadership. Going off to supposedly find wood, Lelouch began searching for a Power Ring. At camp, Lincoln suspected that Lelouch went to search for the Ring, as Squidward headed out to make sure that he wasn't. Lelouch spotted Squidward approaching and quickly shoved a suspicious rock in his pocket to deceive Squidward. The latter assumed Lelouch found something and asked him about it. Lelouch avoided the question and headed back to camp, but Squidward was left suspicious that Lelouch had found the Ring. On Legrengetti, Claire and Moira bonded at the beach, agreeing to be a duo alliance and control the tribe. Moira showed her advantage to her friend, which revealed to be a new twist called the "Legacy Advantage", which grants Immunity to the holder at either the final fourteen, thirteen, or six. If voted out before it can be played, it must be passed to someone else. Meanwhile, Ichinose got to work by bonding with Libby and Sue Ellen. She accused Claire and Moira of being close friends outside of the game, meaning they would need to be split up as soon as possible. The three agreed to this, but both Libby and Sue Ellen questioned Ichinose. On Reconciliation, Prince impressed his tribe with his abilities to build. Emma was particularly impressed, and personally spoke to him in private. While Emma and Prince spoke, Simon approached Kurt about forming an alliance. They thought it best to bring Prince in and form a singers alliance, so Kurt went to speak with Prince while Simon secretly hunted for a Power Ring. Meanwhile, Tullius was left alone at camp to continue building the shelter on his own. On Verona, Reagan impressed the women by working the hardest despite his old age. Rikke assisted him, as the two kept camp life prospering. Lita, however, did not appreciate being upstaged. While fetching water, Jill spoke with Lucy and Rikke about aligning. The three agreed to it, and seemed to be on the same page with targeting Lita first. Back at camp, Lita bonded with Reagan, forming an unlikely bond. Day 2 On the morning of Hamlet, Archibald and Rod headed down to the water to do some crab collecting. The two spoke and Rod grew a fondness for Archibald. Finn met with McCartney while Scrooge went out collecting wood, and popped a suggestion that Scrooge may be a bit too impressive, making him a threat later on. McCartney rebuked this by saying that Scrooge will be a huge benefit to them for the time being, so they should keep him in. On Ikino, Lincoln started the morning by successfully starting a fire for his tribe. Everyone commended him for it, but Lelouch was hesitant. Squidward approaches Lelouch in private asking if he found the Power Ring, to which Lelouch lies by claiming that he did. He then asks Squidward for an alliance and proposes his plan to vote out Lincoln. Squidward found it frightening, but considered it. Back at camp, Lincoln spoke with Pooh about rebuilding the connection they had in All-Stars, to which Pooh agrees to. They talk about bringing Squidward in, leaving Bilbo and Lelouch on the outs. On Legrengetti, Sue Ellen contemplated playing harder this time to compensate for her poor game in Heroes vs. Villains. She strategized with Ichinose, who proved to be dead set on bringing in Libby and going after Claire or Moira, dependent on who performed worse in the challenge. Sue Ellen then approached Libby for her perspective, with the latter claiming to want Ichinose out for opening her mouth too much too soon. For clarification on where everyone stood, Sue Ellen spoke with Claire and Moira, who offered Sue Ellen a trio alliance. Sue Ellen accepted, leaving her allied with everyone on the tribe. The three discussed who to vote out, but could not make a decision on whether Ichinose or Libby was more threatening. On Reconciliation, Simon spoke with Prince to see where his head was at. Prince agreed that them and Kurt should team up, but felt he had Emma in his back pocket. This caused them to start looking to Tullius, but they knew that would mean taking away a strong worker at camp. On Verona, Rikke spoke with Lucy about their loyalty to Jill while fetching water. They agreed to trust in her, but not too much. However, they agreed to trust each other. Meanwhile, Lita got to work by speaking personally to everyone at camp. She asked everyone about their first intended target, which only Reagan claimed he hadn't thought about. Jill, Lucy, and Rikke returned the question. Lita was left concerned as to whether or not people were trusting her. Day 3 On the third day, the five tribes gathered to meet Luke for their first Immunity challenge. Luke then proceeded to shock the tribes with a twist: only one tribe would win Immunity, the other four would all attend Tribal Council that night. Luke then announces another twist. If there is a tie at Tribal Council, they will go straight to a rock draw without any revote. The challenge then began as spots were drawn for a traditional All-Stars opening challenge, Battle Dig. In the first round; Archibald, Pooh, Sue Ellen, Emma, and Lucy represented their respective tribes. Lucy immediately attacked Emma, while the others ran to start digging. Sue Ellen snagged it, but Pooh quickly swiped it, only to be knocked over by Sue Ellen and Archibald. Emma and Lucy fought their way to the bag, with Lucy grabbing it and running for the mat, scoring one point for Verona. In the second round; Finn, Lelouch, Moira, Prince, and Jill went at it. Finn and Prince went at each other, while Lelouch successfully dug up the bag. Jill and Moira double-teamed him, but he held both of them back as he endured his way back to the mat, winning one point for Ikino. Next; McCartney, Bilbo, Libby, Simon, and Reagan went up. Rather than fighting, they all went straight for the digging. Bilbo grabbed it, but Reagan snagged it and charged for the finish, only for McCartney to fight him for it and steal it. McCartney then reached the mat and scored a point for Hamlet. Next; Rod, Squidward, Ichinose, Kurt, and Rikke went for it. Rikke began shoving everyone out of the way, but Kurt resisted it and grabbed the bag, fighting with Rikke on his way back. He eventually broke away and scored a point for Reconciliation. Next; Scrooge, Lincoln, Claire, Tullius, and Lita went. Scrooge sped ahead, but was taken down by Lincoln and Tullius both. Claire and Lita then fought over the bag that Claire dug up, with Lita wrestling her to the ground. Claire struggled through and reached the mat, scoring a point for Legrengetti. The score was 1-1-1-1-1, meaning they would go to a final round to determine the winner. In the final round; Scrooge, Squidward, Claire, Prince, and Rikke were drawn to compete. The round began with Squidward attacking Scrooge, and Rikke attacking Claire. Prince was left unguarded, causing him to seize the bag without trouble. Squidward and Scrooge both ran toward him while Claire and Rikke wrestled, but Prince kept a firm grip on the bag and threw the octopus and duck away from him. Prince made a charge for the finish mat and won Immunity for Reconciliation. Luke gave the Immunity Idol to the members of Reconciliation, as they celebrated their victory and headed back to camp. Hamlet, Ikino, Legrengetti, and Verona - on the other hand - had to head for Tribal Council. With fear, defeat, and sadness in their hearts, they returned to camp. At Hamlet, the tribe returned devastated. Immediately, Rod went to meet up with McCartney and Scrooge to discuss the vote. They still seemed set on voting out either Archibald or Finn, but Rod was protective of Archibald. His willingness to defend the asparagus concerned his allies, who questioned his loyalty to them. Finn continued with his plans to go after Scrooge, talking to Archibald about it. Archibald was taken aback, but said he would go along with whatever the plan was. Finn then went to McCartney and Rod with the idea, something Rod took into consideration. After assuring that Archibald was with them, Rod decided it might be a good idea to take out the threatening Scrooge first. McCartney, however, went and told Scrooge about the plan. Scrooge felt betrayed, as the two questioned possibly turning the tides on Rod. The two then went to Archibald with the idea, but he felt completely split down the middle as to vote either Rod or Scrooge. On Ikino, Lincoln continued to build his force against Lelouch. Lelouch had other things in mind, and spoke to Squidward about "killing the king" first and taking down Lincoln. Squidward said he would think about it, and went to speak with the others. Squidward talked with Bilbo and Pooh about voting Lincoln since he's convinced that Lelouch has a Power Ring. This caused the two to grow concerned and approach Lincoln with it. He figured that Squidward must be working as a double agent with Lelouch, so they should spread word that they're voting Lelouch, then vote Squidward. However, Lelouch was within earshot and heard this entire conversation, quickly going back to Squidward with this information. The two, now scrambling, went to Bilbo and Pooh and desperately tried to convince them that Lincoln was the bigger threat than Lelouch. This left the two uncertain and even confused. On Legrengetti, it was universally known that Ichinose was targeting the duo of Claire and Moira. However, the two decided to hatch a plan using the tiebreaker twist to their advantage. Claire spoke with Libby and Moira spoke with Ichinose about voting the other one of the duo. They then met with their ally Sue Ellen and told her that the plan was to vote Libby. Feeling comfortable that the girl's alliance was targeting each other, Ichinose and Libby relaxed with their plans to vote one of them. On Verona, Lucy and Rikke met up with the intention of turning on Jill, believing her to be too strong of a player and strategist. Jill had her sights set on Lita. Lita had her sights set on Rikke. Lucy and Rikke tried to convince Reagan to vote Jill, while Jill tried to convince him to vote Lita (believing Lucy and Rikke were with her), and Lita tried to convince him to vote Rikke. This left the tribe completely divided and unaware of how their vote would go. Hamlet arrived at Tribal first, dipping their torches into the campfire to light them, as Luke spoke to each of the members. They agreed that they got along well, and no one really knew what to expect. When the vote commenced, Finn and Rod were the only ones to vote Scrooge, while Archibald, McCartney, and Scrooge all voted Rod. In a 3-2 vote, Rod became the first person voted out of the game, as Luke snuffed his torch and he walked out. Luke then dismissed the tribe as they went back to camp, with Finn completely perplexed. Next, Ikino came into Tribal. While discussing camp life, Lincoln accused Lelouch of spreading paranoia, to which Lelouch began an argument against. The two argued until it was time to vote. Surprisingly, Lincoln found himself unanimously voted out when he was the only one to vote Squidward. He laughed as his torch was snuffed and he left the game. Luke commented that this vote out was proof that this game is on and it is serious, as Ikino headed back to camp. Next, Legrengetti came in. Claire and Moira played it up that they were targeting each other, and started a fake argument at Tribal. When the votes came in; Claire and Ichinose voted Moira, Libby and Moira voted Claire, and Sue Ellen voted Libby. With a 2-2-1 tie, Luke told the girls that they needed to reach a unanimous decision or go to rocks. Ichinose and Libby disagreed as to who the more threatening one was, and Sue Ellen was too confused to reach a proper conclusion. Once time ran out, they were forced to draw rocks, with Claire and Moira becoming immune. After Ichinose, Libby, and Sue Ellen reached into the bag; they revealed what rocks they had. Libby was the one with the colored rock, eliminating her from the competition. Luke snuffed her torch as she left, with everyone on the edge of their seats after that vote. The girls then went back to camp, as the final tribe came in for their vote. Verona entered, as it became very clear that they were completely unsure of how the vote would go. Everyone accepted that nobody was safe, and the vote would prove where allegiances stood. With that; Lucy and Rikke voted Jill, Lita and Reagan voted Rikke, and Jill voted Lita. This left it in yet another tie, and no one wanted to change their vote. This granted Jill and Rikke Immunity, while Lita, Lucy, and Ronald had to draw rocks. They reached in the bag and then revealed what they grabbed. It turned out that Lita was the one who drew the colored rock, eliminating her from the competition. She angrily left as Luke snuffed her torch, leaving the rest of the tribe baffled and uncertain of where to go from here. Luke assured them that the game would not get any easier, and they need to unify more if they want to survive. Without any words, Verona returned to camp. Tribal Council Hamlet Voting Confessionals Final Words Ikino Voting Confessionals Final Words Legrengetti Voting Confessionals None Final Words Verona Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running